After Seigaku
by crazyarsonist
Summary: 70 oneliners about Seigaku after their graduation.


**Before you proceed: **Consider this the sequel of _About Seigaku_, another Prince of Tennis story I did some time ago and before you continue, I advise you go and read that other story first.

**Useless Notes:** Everyone in Seigaku gets his fair share of the spotlight here; however, expect to see a lot of Kaidoh, Momoshiro and Echizen, as these three are the ones left to shoulder the rest of the team once their strong third year lineup graduates.

And another thing before you continue: graduation is never a completely happy event, which explains some of the sappiness you may encounter later on.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing seen here is mine.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**After Seigaku**

**1. Sound of Silence**

A year after her granddaughter graduates (along with Echizen, Horio and the others), Ryuuzaki-sensei finds herself looking out of her office window and noticing how quiet the tennis courts have become since then.

**2. Ankle Weights**

It had taken him a long time to find them, but when he finally did, Inui suddenly hesitated and wondered if he really wanted to part with them after all.

**3. Bandana**

As the new school year started, Kaidoh didn't change his bandana anymore; he'd already grown used to winning with his green one after all, so there was no need to change anything.

**4. Freeze Frame**

Fuji sighs and puts down his camera, noting with a hint of sadness that this will be the last picture he'll ever take of his team.

**5. Mixing Mixtures**

It is by sheer coincidence that Eiji finds out he's also studying in the same college Inui is in; it is also by chance he realizes (with little surprise) that some things never really change after all.

**6. Moon Volley**

His tennis racket's collecting nothing but dust nowadays, but sometimes, Oishi will pull it out from his cabinet and run his fingers through its loose strings, thinking of Seigaku and the moon.

**7. Science Notes**

Oishi has never told Eiji, but he sometimes wishes he could have kept that last page of Eiji's notebook.

**8. Once in a Lifetime**

"We only get players like ours once in a lifetime, Ryuuzaki-sensei," Hyotei's Sakaki-sensei says to the aging coach, not even hiding the longing dancing in his eyes.

**9. Data**

For all that talk about him being a master collector of data, Inui realizes with slight disappointment that he was never really able to collect anything accurate on Tezuka and Fuji.

**10. Powerhouse**

As Kabaji fired another heavy ball to Seigaku's side of the court, his throbbing arm forces him to notice the uncanny similarities in power between Kawamura Takashi and this Momoshiro Takeshi character.

**11. Pride**

For once, the lovable old Ryuuzaki-sensei found herself at a loss for words when Tezuka and the others stood before her with wide smiles on their faces and diplomas held tightly in their hands.

**12. Mamushi-buchou**

As Seigaku's current captain, Kaidoh understood everything his job entailed, especially since Tezuka-buchou had made it a point to remind him that his burden was meant to be shared with his vice-captain as well.

**13. Dunk Smash-fukubuchou**

He'd asked Oishi-senpai what the vice-captain's job was and was told to just be there and support the captain whenever he needed it; Momo figured he could do that just fine, and he was sure that baka-mamushi knew that as well.

**14. Echizen-buchou**

Echizen is not one for sentimentality, so when he enters the tennis courts on his first day as Seigaku's captain, he tries hard not to wonder if this was how scared everyone else looked whenever Tezuka-buchou walked through the same gate.

**15. Winner **

Fudomine's Ishida Tetsu may have improved his game, but to Seigaku's Momoshiro Takeshi, there wasn't anyone else who could hit a harder Hadoukyuu than Taka-san.

**16. Loser**

However, while Momo may have improved his game immensely, to Echizen, his senpai was still mada, mada dane.

**17.** **Old Foe**

"… Who are you again?" Echizen had asked an irritated Hiyoshi Wakashi as they prepared to face off against each other once again.

**18. Punctuality**

When Echizen still insisted on showing up mere minutes before his games, a frustrated Momo-chan-fukubuchou grudgingly handed over his bicycle to his kouhai, grumbling about how it better make sure the future buchou showed up on time from now on.

**19. Dream Pair**

"Fuji!" Eiji shouted and leapt at his best friend. "We're in the same class again, nya!"

**20. Acrobatics**

Once Eiji found out that his four year-old nephew had taken an interest in learning tennis, he knew he just _had_ to teach him how to do a proper backflip.

**21. Unlikely Customer**

Sometimes Tezuka stops by Kawamura Sushi on his free days and catches up with Taka-san, ignoring the flicker of surprise in the chef's eyes whenever he enters the restaurant.

**22. The Usual**

Of course, Taka-san's always surprised, because Tezuka almost always orders the wasabi sushi, even if he couldn't stand a bite of it way back when they were still in junior high.

**23. Separation**

Eiji had begun to cry at their high school graduation, and just like how they were in junior high, Fuji had been the first to reach his best friend, reassuring him that everything was going to be all right.

**24. Team-Building**

With Kaidoh's permission, Momo had initiated another trip up the mountain to build team morale, but somehow, the new players just weren't as into it as their former senpais were.

**25. What Did I Tell You**

On their way down, Kaidoh noted the disappointed look on his vice-captain's face and wisely chose not to roll his eyes and say "I told you so."

**26. No More**

By the time he became captain of the tennis club, Echizen made sure that no one suggested any more unnecessary trips, unless it was for additional training.

**27. Two Years of Tennis Experience**

His two years of tennis experience had certainly paid off, Horio would always think to himself, because at least he wasn't picking up balls anymore.

**28. Doppelgangers **

While visiting the school with Tezuka, Oishi's breath had hitched painfully in his throat, but regained composure when he saw that it was only Katsuo and Kachiro practicing their formations, and not the flashback he thought it was.

**29. Never the Same**

It was with some nostalgia that Ryuuzaki-sensei agreed with the sports analysts who continually mentioned that junior high tennis was never the same since Seigaku won the Nationals five years ago.

**30. Photographer**

With players like Tezuka and Echizen destined to take over the tennis pro circuit, Fuji knew that he had already lost his chance to win any professional tournament, but as he held up his camera, he told himself that maybe there was still one more thing he could beat those two at.

**31. Sibling Rivalry**

Upon finding out that his aniki was not to participate in any more tennis tournaments, Yuuta didn't really know how to react, now that he had lost all reason of improving his tennis.

**32. Déjà vu**

"Come on, baby!" Momo yelled out at a bemused Ootori Choutarou, while Kaidoh only facepalmed at his vice-captain's idiocy.

**33. English**

"Mada, mada dane, Momo-chan-fukubuchou," Echizen smirked from under his cap, since that was the only English sentence his senpai could say properly.

**34. Delinquent**

He'd tried to reach out to his friend from time to time, always offering to play a game with him, but ever since they entered high school, Akutsu became harder and harder to contact, until finally, Taka-san just gave up altogether.

**35. Guilt**

Kawamura didn't deserve to get mixed up with the likes of him, but Akutsu could never really figure out what that annoying pain in his gut was when his friend had finally stopped calling him.

**36. Captain**

They all considered Tezuka their only captain, so Kaidoh did not bother to correct Seigaku's current captain when Echizen called him 'Kaidoh-senpai' during a chance meeting at the mall.

**37. Sushi Chef Training**

This was his dream and of course he'd do anything to reach it, but Taka-san really missed having to move his legs around.

**38. Seigaku's Pillars**

Before long, Tezuka was once again, moving abroad to participate in more tennis tournaments and Echizen knew from the look in his former buchou's eyes, that he was being told to follow him as soon as he can.

**39. Model**

"Ne, Yuuta, would you mind posing naked for me?"

**40. Meeting Place**

Oishi was right about them not meeting up there anymore after every loss, but Eiji liked to think it was because the Golden Pair truly was unbeatable and not because their container van simply wasn't there anymore.

**41. Wasabi**

"Gomen, Fuji, but the wasabi's sold out for the rest of the week."

**42. Glutton**

Of course, Kawamura refused to tell Fuji just who had been ordering all the wasabi these past few weeks- until Tezuka himself walked through the door.

**43. Kawamura Sushi**

Disregarding the sushi chef's apologies, the two sat down by the counter, refusing to eat anywhere else but at his restaurant.

**44. Veterinarian **

Oishi had always been the only one to ever convince Eiji at doing anything, so when the redhead was told that his partner was planning to become a doctor, he suddenly knew what he wanted to do with his future.

**45. Seigaku**

Now that he was the only ex-Regular left on the team, Echizen couldn't help but feel a little lonely, especially since he would probably end up forever comparing the rest of his teammates to his former senpais.

**46. Notebook**

Thanks to his brand-new laptop, Inui's data-collecting has become much easier to do, but he still buys himself some more of those green notebooks whenever he gets the chance.

**47. Paranoid**

The pain in his arm had long gone, but Tezuka still finds himself rubbing and massaging his shoulder before every important game.

**48. Excuses**

Seigaku's reunion parties were getting scarcer by the year, as one by one, the former regulars bowed out of the parties, often saying that school, work and family were always getting in the way of their attendance.

**49. Afternoon Soaps**

More than twenty years after everyone's graduation, the rest of the Regulars couldn't figure out which was more surprising: that both Kaidoh and Momo had become successful matinee idols, or that they had become a hit among everyone's _mothers._

**50. School Pride**

In an attempt to boost his team's morale after a crushing loss, Momoshiro attempts to lift the school flag with his arm, but both Kaidoh and Ryuuzaki-sensei knock the sense back into his head before he even touches it.

**51. Chemistry**

Ryuuzaki-sensei knows that Katsuo and Kachiro are good enough to be almost as good as the Golden Pair, but she also knows that the two sophomores respect their seniors too much to be that.

**52. Rematch**

"Mada, mada dane, Momo-chan-fukubuchou."

**53. Practice**

Whenever Yuuta needs an opponent, his older brother is always there to oblige him; of course, it doesn't really surprise the younger Fuji when he realizes that his elder hasn't rusted from the sport one bit.

**54. Naptime**

Echizen plopped down next to a surprised Momoshiro and prepared to go to sleep; this was Momo-senpai's last week as a senior anyway, and Echizen had every intention of taking advantage of it.

**55. Protégé **

"See Taka-san, I told you I'd do you proud!" Momo proudly exclaimed to a grinning Kawamura as they watched replayed footages of Seigaku's current vice-captain returning every single one of Fudomine's Ishida's Hadoukyuus with ease.

**56. Graduation**

"Well," Inui started, saying the words no one really wanted to say. "This is it."

**57. Farewell Speech**

Being a man of little words to the end, Tezuka Kunimitsu gave the other Regulars a rare smirk, handed Kawamura his yellow racket and allowed Seigaku's powerhouse to do the talking for him.

**58. Burning**

"Moeruze, BURNING!" Taka-san roared, as everyone else smiled widely, knowing that this was the last time they'd see him go into Burning-mode. "Seigaku Regulars' graduation party is on Kawamura Sushi tonight, baby!"

**59. Trust**

They rarely teamed up for doubles anymore, but that didn't stop Kaidoh and Momo from having a Synchro-like connection once they took the court together.

**60. Thank You**

"Baka-mamushi, you don't have to thank me for anything, you know. You don't have to."

**61. Doctor Oishi**

They still supported each other, even if one of them quit tennis years ago; whenever Tezuka got injured, Oishi would always be there to patch up his wounds.

**62. Four Years of Tennis Experience**

"According to Horio-sama and his four years of tennis experience, you don't have the ability to surpass our buchou, so get back to work!"

**63. Noise**

Echizen glared at Horio and swore that if the other third year bragged about his "four years of tennis experience" _again_, he would force him back to ball-picking duty.

**64. Penal-Tea**

Kaidoh couldn't make up his mind about whether he missed the damned juice or not: on one hand, his team was obviously slacking off during their warm-ups, but on the other, nobody could make it like Inui-senpai did anyway.

**65. High School**

High school promised to be a whole new, scary world, but as far as Eiji was concerned, as long as he had his tennis, he would be just fine.

**66. Reborn**

Ochibi had just entered high school that morning, and Eiji stopped to look around at his other teammates; it was just like junior high all over again, except Taka-san wasn't playing with them anymore.

**67. Cool**

Fuji looked up at the sky thoughtfully, as he suddenly realized what was wrong; without Taka-san's burning presence, tennis was just too quiet, too dull and too cold.

**68. United we Stand**

Even if reunions were not happening as much as they used to, theirs is a bond that refuses to be broken, no matter how long and how far they were from each other.

**69. Divided we Fall**

No matter what happened to everyone over the years, these nine individuals had promised each other to always keep in contact and most of all, to remember all those years they spent training together.

**70. Loyalty**

As Tezuka prepares to serve the ball in his first championship appearance abroad, he looks towards the sun and remembers eight certain people who changed his life forever.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N:** _About Seigaku_ was something I wrote and put up on this site way back when I was still in high school. I'm currently enjoying college by the time I'm writing this, so I know quite a few things about graduating myself.

If you've noticed, some of the prompts here share the same titles of the prompts in _About Seigaku_, to show some sort of parallelism between my two works, especially since this is all about how the Seigaku boys fare after graduation. This is also six pages long, which makes it really hard for me to ignore the uncanny similarities.


End file.
